


Would You Rescue Me If I Need Your Help

by thatoneperson0000



Category: The Misfits (Podcast), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, M/M, Switz if you squint, Time Loop, also angst with no happy ending too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-09-07 10:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20308282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatoneperson0000/pseuds/thatoneperson0000
Summary: “TOBY MOVE!” Eric yelled, shoving Toby out of the way of the falling blocks.---------Cam woke up.I wonder what number loop this is, he thought, looking up at the ceiling.





	1. Now where have I seen this before?

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANTE: YO so this is BASED OFF of real ppl, but I no way in hell want to assume anything about their irl selves. So, this'll be set in an ALTERNATE UNIVERSE, and the characters depicted are basically just personas of them. Also, I'm aware that Eric may not be Swagger's real name, but I don't really want to put "Swagger" as his name (tbh it sounds better but yee). 
> 
> But anyway, enjoy my angst-riddled work yee

The day had started off so well.

Cam had a full eight hours of sleep for once, he’d just hit five million subscribers that morning and his coffee didn’t taste like recycled trash for once. 

He was actually humming as he walked into the misfits house to visit his friends, him being in a good mood for the first time in a long while. 

“What’s up bitch!” Toby greeted when Cam had rung the doorbell. “Mason’s still sleeping, so no shouting. Or actually, maybe we should. He’s slept enough.”

“Well, I’ve brought Hungry Jack’s, so I guess it’s a shame if he doesn’t wake up,” Cam chuckled, holding up a bag.

“Wow, you’ve done something for this family for once!” Toby teased, delighted. Toby turned around, motioning for Cam and they both walked into the house, with Cam dropping the bag onto the counter. 

“HEY MASON!” Cam yelled, walking into said person’s room. “IT’S ALMOST 12! TIME TO TAKE UP!”

“You’re a fuckin cunt,” Mason sleepily groaned, tossing one arm over his eyes to cover them from the sudden sunlight as Cam opened the window shutters. “Ugh, my head’s THROBBING.”

“You didn’t get high for once?”

“Nah mate, got drunk.” 

“You did this to yourself,” Cam replied. “Get up bitch, I got Hungry Jack’s for you.”

“My head hurts cunt,” Mason complained, not an inch of his body moving off of the bed. “Spare me the torture.” 

Cam frowned. He didn’t even get up the bed for Hungry Jack’s, so maybe his head  _ was _ hurting a lot. He moved his hand over Mason’s forehead. 

“Holy shit, you’re burning up!” Cam exclaimed, feeling the heat underneath his palm. “I think you’ve got a fever mate, let’s check the temperature.” 

* * *

“So what you guys are saying,” Cam sighed, hand on his forehead. “Is that you’ve got no food in the fridge, and no thermometer???”

“Eric and I were supposed to do the groceries today!” Toby pointed out. “We can head to the store real quick and get somethin’ for Mason as well.”

“Alright, but I’m coming with you guys.” 

“Coming, you say?” 

“Toby,” Cam said, laughing lightly. 

“Fineee, let’s head out to the car,” Toby replied, exaggerating his resigned voice as he walked out the door. 

“Alright, let’s get some bitches!” Eric exclaimed, filing out after them. 

“No Swagger, we’re only getting groceries,” Cam said in his patient dad voice. 

“Fuck you dad.”

“Sorry I’m not into incest.”

Cam closed the door behind him and grinned, saying, “let’s get this bread.”

“Which we DO actually need,” Toby replied, holding up a list with the names of the items they  _ certainly _ needed. Toby then grabbed a camera, held it up, and began recording. 

“So we’re going to the grocery store right now,” he explained, putting the camera close to Eric’s face, who was in the front seat. He didn’t have his crusader helmet on, but they were going to blur his face when the video went up. 

“HEY move that shit out of my face,” Eric said, batting it away. 

“Grumpy, aren’t we?” Tony said, smirking before pushing the camera towards Cam. 

“Whoah,” Eric suddenly piped up, eyes locked onto the windshield. “Look, that guy’s driving real fucking weird…...CAM MOVE!  _ MOVE _ !” 

“What-” Cam and Toby said at the same time, before another car crashed into the side of their car, glass flying across the seats and car twisting around unto its side. There was a loud screeching, and Cam felt his head jerk to the side, blood running down the side of his head. 

His ears were ringing with a loud, piercing noise, and he could feel the adrenaline pumping out rapidly through his body, before his vision went dark. 

* * *

Cam’s eyes opened. 

His body twitched for a split second, and he looked around quickly. He was back in his bed, safe and sound. No ringing, no screeching, nothing but the sound of his own labored breathing. 

_ The hell _ , Cam thought, bringing his hand up to his forehead.  _ That was one hell of a nightmare _ . 

There was a sense of deja vu as he repeated his usual morning routine, and drove to the Misfit house, but he couldn’t put a finger as to why. The dream of last night was disappearing from his mind like sand slipping through the hole in an hourglass. 

“What’s up bitch!” Toby greeted when Cam had rung the doorbell. “Mason’s still sleeping, so no shouting. Or actually, maybe we should. He’s slept enough.”

Wait, this was weird. 

“I uh, brought Hungry Jack’s,” Cam said, stuttering for a split second. “So he’ll want to be awake for this.”

“Wow, you’ve done something for this family for once!” Toby teased, delighted. Toby turned around, motioning for Cam and they both walked into the house, with Cam dropping the bag onto the counter. 

Instead of waking Mason, Cam went straight into said person’s room and felt his forehead. As he somehow predicted, Mason had a bit of a fever going on. 

Mason groaned, shifting in his sleep before opening his eyes slowly.

“Is it just me or does that look like Cam?” He mumbled, before going unto his side and kicking off the blanket covering him. His face was scrunched up in pain, but he seemed drowsy enough to want to go back to sleep. 

“You’ve got a fever mate,” Cam said, walking to the doorway. He paused, before saying, “Your place looks like shit by the way. Might want to clean it up after I get some medicine.”

“I’m not in the fucking mood to do anything right now,” Mason called out after him as he walked back into the living room. 

“I haven’t seen Matt anywhere, is he home?” Cam called, looking at Toby and Eric, who were sitting on the couches. 

“He’s editing,” Toby replied, looking back at his phone.

“You guys--” Cam started asking, before he suddenly remembered that they didn’t have a thermometer. “--um, were going to get groceries today, right?” 

“Didn’t think you’d keep track of our schedule like that,” Eric joked. “Seeing as we’ve got no fucking food in the fridge, I’m guessing we should.”

“Let’s go then,” Toby said, jumping off the couch. They filed out into the car, and Cam got into the driver's seat. 

“So, we’re going to get groceries because we’ve got NOTHING in our fridge,” Toby said, pointing the camera towards Eric. 

“Here, give me the camera,” Eric said, motioning for Toby to give him said item. 

“Why?”

“Because I said so,  _ bitch _ ,” Eric replied. 

“Say please and I might consider, you failure of a son.”

As they kept driving, Cam kept feeling an odd sense of premonition, as if  _ something  _ was going to happen. 

“Cam look,” Eric said, pointing out another car. “That guy’s driving really fucking weird.” 

Cam’s hand twitched, and all of a sudden he was swerving out of the way of where the other car would’ve crashed into them.

“WHOAH-” Eric screamed while Toby yelled out, “What the-”. 

The car had gone into the place where they had been a second ago, and if Cam had been any slower, they would’ve died. Eric trained the camera onto the side of the car, breathing a bit heavily. 

“We almost fucking  _ died _ ,” he said, face full of astonishment. “Cam, your quick reflexes fucking  _ saved  _ us. This is the one time I’m going to compliment you, you better take some fucking notes.”

“Christ, that--that’s something I do  _ not  _ want to go through,” Tony added on. “EVER again.”

“Yeah mate,” Cam replied, his voice strained a bit. Adrenaline was pumping erratically through his entire body, making his from tremble a bit, but his hand remained steady on the wheel. There was a foreboding feeling in his gut still, and suddenly, he felt as if there was something wrong.

“Well, that could be good clickbait,” Eric joked nervously. “‘ _ We almost died _ .’”

This situation was familiar, wasn’t it? The greetings, the conversations, the driving, the cars, the--the car crash. There was no car crash. But….? 

“Right, we’re here,” Cam said as they parked into an empty space on the half-filled lot. “We are all in the clear--no injuries, no deaths, we’re just peachy.” He gestured in front of the still-recording camera that Eric was holding, which was tilted up to see Cam. 

“Damn, I didn’t know they were starting construction here,” Toby commented, pointing out the cranes with concrete blocks and paved ground. 

“That’s a huge-ass crane,” Eric pointed out, craning his neck to look up at one of the machines. Cam followed his line of vision, looking at the way the crane moved the steel poles. 

Then, the crane jerked, opening it’s latch. 

“TOBY MOVE!” Eric’s voice rang out, before there was a loud sound of screeching metal and Toby’s scream.

“Oh no, oh  _ fuck _ ,” Eric repeated as he looked at the pile of steel poles on the ground. A crimson pool began to form as the smell of copper flooded the air with its sick scent of death. “Shit, shit, FUCK Cam call the fucking ambulence.”

“I know, I--” Cam stuttered, already shakily taking out his phone but the smell was getting stronger, his heart was beating faster and he knew he was hyperventilating, he--

* * *

\--He woke up again. Cam looked around, breathing in slowly. 

_ What the fuck.  _

He thought about it again.

_ There’s no fucking way. That’s just-- _

But this was real. This same deja vu feeling, the same moments being repeated, but there was no way--

\--There was no way that scene was a dream. It had to be a memory, dreams weren't  _ that _ realistic,  _ that _ terrifying and full of life. But he had to confirm his suspicions. 

He got ready for the day again (dropping a thermometer, aspirin, and canned soup into his bag), drove to Hungry Jack’s, then to the Misfit house. He almost slammed his finger across the doorbell, dry knuckles scraping against the cracking paint of the house.

“What’s up bitch!” Toby greeted. “Mason’s still sleeping, so no shouting. Or actually, maybe we should. He’s slept enough.” He knew those exact lines. He  _ knew _ . 

Once again, Cam held up a bag of Hungry Jack’s. This time, however, it was more full. 

“Well, it’s a shame then if he doesn’t wake up,” he joked, the beat of his heart slowing down. “It’s already twelve, what the fuck.”

“Wow, you’ve done something for this family for once!” Toby teased, delighted. Toby turned around, motioning for Cam and they both walked into the house, with Cam dropping the bag onto the counter. 

Cam came into Mason’s room once again, except this time, he walked in as silently as he could. He glanced at Mason’s scrunched up face, the redness apparent on his pale face, then came out again. 

“Hey, Mason’s got a fever,” Cam called out to Eric and Toby. 

“Are you certain it’s not a fucking hangover?” Eric replied, seemingly melting into the sofa. 

“Yeah mate, it’s not.” 

“Well, then we’d better go buy something for him I suppose,” Toby added. “We were going to head to the grocery store anyway today, so might as well.” 

“Yeah,” Eric agreed.

“Uhh wait, I have some aspirin in my bag, along with some canned soup,” Cam said, moving towards the counter to grab his bag, opening it. “I knew you dumb fucks would’ve ran out of food by now, so I brought a little extra.”

“Aw sweet!” Eric exclaimed, looking inside. “Wow, I didn’t expect you to do that,  _ dad _ .” 

“Shut the fuck up son,” Cam instantly snapped back playfully. 

“So….are we going today?” Toby asked, leaning on the sofa. “I mean, it won’t take long for Eric and I to go.”

“We can do it tomorrow,” Cam instantly replied. 

“Yo, what’s that smell?” Matt’s voice called out from upstairs, before said person peeked his head over the railing. “Niceee, I see that. I’ll head down there in a sec for the family reunion.” 

“What were you doing?” Cam asked, although his head supplied him with,  _ editing _ . 

“Editing,” Matt replied. “Gotta get some uploads up, can’t let my schedule become as wack as yours, Cam.” 

“Haha, fuck you’re right,” Cam replied, grinning. “Anyways, I’m going to go check up on Mason’s temperature.” 

“Sure, have fun,” Matt replied absently, taking out a carton of orange juice from the fridge. 

Cam stepped silently into Mason’s room, taking out his thermometer and placing down the glass of water he was holding unto Mason’s bedside cabinet. Mason was sprawled out on his bed, curled up a little as he exhaled and inhaled heavily. 

“Cam?” He called out, disoriented. “Dude, my head is literally pounding, it hurts  _ so fucking  _ much.” 

“Yeah, I’ll take your temperature right now,” Cam said, taking out two advils and placing it beside the water. “Open your mouth Mason, I need to take your temperature.” 

40.1℃ (about 105℉).  _ 40.1℃. _

“It fucking hurts Cam,” Mason repeated, face pale and shiny with a sheen of sweat on it.

“Holy shit,” Cam said, looking at the thermometer. “ _ Holy _ fucking shit, that’s way too high.” He put down the thermometer suddenly, before getting up and running to the living room to tell the others.    
  
“ _ Guys _ , Mason’s temperature is at fucking 40.1℃!” Cam yelled, “We’ve got to get him to the hospital!” 

“Holy  _ fuck _ ,” Toby replied, jumping off of the couch quickly. “Matt, get in the car and get it started, Cam and I can carry Mason to the car.” Matt nodded, running over to the front door and opening it to head to the car. 

“Wait, I’m coming,” Eric said, quickly walking on over. They came into Mason’s room, where Eric and Toby quickly grabbed Mason and put him on to Cam’s back. 

“What’s going on,” Mason mumbled against Cam’s back, eyes drooping low and filled with a foggy pain-filled gaze. 

“Mason, keep talking and don’t you dare fucking close those eyes,” Cam replied, fingers tightening around Mason’s legs in the process. He dashed to the car, dropping Mason inside as he yelled, “Matt, hit the brakes!” 

“On it,” Matt replied as Cam scrambled inside, the car suddenly moving out. Mason’s head drooped unto Cam’s shoulder, and he glanced worryingly at him, feeling the heat from his forehead seep onto his jacket. 

There was a feeling in his stomach which felt as if someone was dropping a brick into his guts, but he couldn’t put a name to it. 

“Cam, look at that,” Mason mumbled, looking disorientingly at the window. Said person glanced that way for a quick second, before there was a loud screech accompanied by a flashing light. The entire front of the car collapsed, as glass shards flew into the air and sliced his face.

Cam’s vision blurred and he looked at where Matt used to be, as he lost consciousness.

* * *

He woke up. 

* * *

“Please Cam, I don’t want to die,” Mason cried out softly, clutching at Cam’s shoulder. 

* * *

He woke up. 

* * *

“TOBY MOVE!” Eric yelled, shoving Toby out of the way of the falling blocks. 

* * *

He woke up. 

* * *

“Hey, you alright mate?” Matt asked, waving a hand in front of Cam’s face. His face was collapsed, blood smeared all over it as crimson spread into hardened brown hair. 

Cam blinked, the image fading. 

“Yeah,” he said instantly, sighing. “I-I probably just need more sleep.”

Matt hummed in reply, not broaching the topic further. 

* * *

“Mason’s temperature is high as fuck,” Cam said, lying about Mason’s current temperature--it was too late the last time he said this. “He needs to go to the hospital  _ now _ .” 

“Then let’s go!” Toby said, jumping off the couch suddenly as Eric nodded. 

* * *

He woke up, before sighing and falling asleep again.

* * *

Eric led him out to his room, sitting down unto his chair as Cam stood near the door, not knowing what to do. 

“Hey, you can tell me what’s up,” Eric said, looking at him seriously. “You’ve seemed off this entire day.” 

“I’m fine,” Cam lied smoothly. “Just a bit tired nowadays. Insomnia and all, ya know.” This was true, but it also didn’t come close to the truth. 

“Well…” Eric said, before hesitating. “I’m here if you need someone to talk to. Won’t guarantee that I’ll do well, cause I’m shit at feelings.” 

Cam laughed lightly, before moving to hug him. “Yeah, thanks man. Appreciate it.” 

Eric looked away, embarrassed. “Alright, cool.” 

* * *

_ What loop is this,  _ Cam thought to himself, looking down at his phone. Nothing was really working. He’d tried skipping the groceries, going to the store, driving Mason himself, keeping them in the house, the list goes on. 

_ Ah _ , he remembered.  _ It’s the twentieth loop _ . 

He’d thought about killing himself, too. Could’ve taken a couple pills, or some shit like that, but he didn’t really want to die; he wanted to come out of this alive, with all his friends intact, although it didn’t seem as if that could ever be possible. 

* * *

This loop was going to be different. Cam had a different plan, but who knows if it would actually end up successful or not. 

“Hey Toby, trust me on this,” Cam started off, looking at said person seriously. “Please get the spare car out from the garage, and follow behind my car when I take Mason to the hospital.”

“Wait, why does Mason--” Toby began, before Cam raised the thermometer, saying, “this is his temperature.” 

Toby unconvincingly looked at him, but nodded anyways.

“I dunno what you’re thinking in that big brain of yours, but whatever I guess,” he said, grabbing the garage key. 

Once Cam was in the car with Mason again ( _ againandagainandagainjustlikebefore _ ), he checked to make sure Toby was following him. 

He breathed out a sigh, stepping on the accelerator. 

The next few moments were just filled with tension as Cam attentively looked forwards onto the road. His hands were shaking just a bit, a heavy feeling in his guts. 

_ There it is.  _

_ There’s no way around this. _ He gritted his teeth, before there was a loud smash and the sickening crunch of bones breaking. Glass shards once again flew around with little reflections of light upon them, as a loud ringing sound filled the heads of those within the car. Mason was thrown across the seats, but he was alive, at the very least (if a bit banged up). 

Blood ran in rivulets down Cam’s face, dripping onto the seat. 

  
  



	2. Cheesy Talks and News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Cam and Eric are awkward fucks and Toby looks at things. Matt and Mason are just there ig.

He woke up.

Well, it wasn’t that abrupt; his eyelids felt like they were glued onto his face, and his mouth felt like the midday sun in a desert. He’d awoken, but kept his eyes closed, listening to the sounds of machinery beeping and feeling the warmth of the bedsheet beneath him.

_ Wait _ . 

He mustered up some effort to open his heavy eyelids, moving his head just a tad bit to see a white room with a window on the side, overlooking some street. 

This certainly wasn’t his room. 

Cam was tired though. He didn’t feel like staying awake, so he closed his eyes again and laid back onto the pillow.

* * *

When he woke up again, his head felt much clearer. He moved his head a bit, feeling the bones in his neck crack a little with disuse as he straightened up.

_ Ah shit, that hurts,  _ Cam though, cringing in pain. 

His ribs and head hurt the most, and bandages covered most of his body. His legs were in casts, and his arm felt as if someone was hitting it with a hammer repeatedly. 

_ Wow, I lived,  _ he thought, looking around the room he was in, before his eyes fell onto Eric, who was sitting in a chair beside him. Eric was looking at nothing, seemingly deep in thought since he didn’t even notice Cam moving. 

“Hey--” Cam started saying, before coughing embarrassingly. He sounded so awful, even to his own ears. He needed some water. 

Eric’s head snapped up, looking at Cam in the bed. 

“You’re awake,” he said blankly. 

“Y-eah, I figured,” Cam replied jokingly, voice cracking a bit. “Nice observation.” 

“Oh shut up,” Eric huffed, looking both relieved and annoyed. “I care about you enough to come visit you, and the first fucking thing you say is this.” 

“And you can have more where that came from,” Cam grinned, waggling his eyebrows. “But first, I  _ really  _ need some water, that would be great.” 

“Yeah okay, I’ll ask for some,” Eric said, getting up and walking out the door. 

Cam was left alone in his thoughts.

_ Man that was a shitty experience,  _ he thought, looking out the window. Clouds of green dotted the streets, waving to and fro while the cars below honked and drove down by. He had watched each of his friends die within the span of a day--which repeated over and over again, like a nightmare. 

He laughed out loud, leaning back into the pillows. But, he was alive, and so were they. Or, at least, he hoped they were, because Eric might’ve said something by now if one of them had actually kicked the bucket. 

_ Well my upload schedule just got fucked to oblivion,  _ Cam thought, looking at his broken ribs and legs. He was debating whether or not to actually tweet about his situation, or just keep silent about it, before the door reopened.

“Here’s your water,” Eric said, setting it down next to Cam (who basically lunged towards it, gulping it down). 

“ _ FUCK _ , that felt good,” he said, after putting the empty glass back down. “I’m sorry, it’s been a shitty few days for me.” 

“Nah it’s all fine bro” Eric replied, sitting back down. “I understand, seeing how you got into a fucking car crash.” He hesitated for a few seconds, swallowing nervously. 

“I thought you died, when Toby came home the next day in tears,” Eric finally said, voice heavy, as he twiddled with his hands. “You looked awful, man.” 

“I thought I was going to die too,” Cam said, looking up at the ceiling. “I did not expect to live through that.”

“Yeah, you dumb  _ FUCK _ ,” Eric suddenly exclaimed, eyes shining a bit. He blinked, breathing in slowly. “We’re going to have a talk with everyone when we’re done here buster, don’t you dare move a fucking inch.” 

“Alright, alright,” Cam said, putting his hands up. “Nice to know you care, buddy.” His heart felt a bit warm from the fact that Eric really did care about him. It was getting a bit wholesome though, for two awkward idiots who didn’t know how to deal with--dare he say it-- _ feelings. _

Eric huffed, taking out his phone before texting the group chat they were in.

Cam cleared his throat, saying, “look, you probably won’t believe me….” 

* * *

Toby, meanwhile, was checking his twitter as he sat on the bed in his room. A notification popped up suddenly, but the familiar words on it made him look at his news app for the first time in his life. 

**ABC Online ** **2:37 PM**

_ Man Saves Two Friends From Near-Fatal Crash _

Exclusive: The fifth near-fatal car crash in Melbourne, Australia occurred down….

_ Huh _ , Toby thought, opening up the notification. He scrolled through the article, and opened the video that came with it. 

_ <Camera opens up to scene where two cars are crushed in the middle of the street>  _

_ Speaker: “Holy shit, so I was walking round’ here, and this happened in front of me. This is crazy, man.”  _

_ <There’s fire around the scene, and a crowd begins to form as cars surround the scene. A third car pulls up near the sidewalk, and you can distinctly see a man with yellow hair run to the car that was crashed into.> _

_ “Hey, get away from the cars!” A person yells from the crowd, concern lacing their voice. “They’re probably dead already, it’s dangerous going in.” _

_ <The cameraman moves closer, pushing through the crowd.> _

_ “They’re my fucking friends,” the guy who was running snarls, and he turns--it’s Toby. Toby turns back, and opens the door, seeing another blond haired man slumped against the seats, blood running down his face.  _

_ “Hey somebody give me a hand, he’s alive!” Toby yelled, and the closest person in the crowd rushes into the scene, helping Toby pick up Mason into his car.  _

_ <The camera zooms into the window of the crashed car, seeing a tall blonde man unconscious in the front seat.> _

_ Speaker: “Is he dead? Oh my god, he’s really injured.”  _

_ <You can see Toby running back to check up on Cam, opening the front door to get him out. The same guy who helped Toby before runs back again.>  _

_ Speaker: “I think he’s alive, but I don’t think the guy in the green car is alive.”  _

_ <Camera zooms into the car that crashed into Cam’s car, but the car is too ruined to see through the windows.>  _

_ Speaker: “I’ll turn this off, now. Uhh, my condolences to the people in the crash, and their families if they are dead.”  _

_ <Video ends with Toby’s car driving off quickly down the street.> _

_ Oh somebody took a video,  _ Toby thought, embarrassed. Maybe he hadn’t acted the best out there, running straight into danger. There could’ve been a third death if things had gone poorly, but he didn’t care at that particular moment. 

His Twitter had also been hectic lately; some person had posted a tweet with the video saying that “the guy” looked like @TobyontheTele--and people had been mentioning him, Mason, and Cam ever since, saying stuff like “omg please don’t tell me that’s @GoodGuyFitz and @Zuckles” and “it looks a lot like them.”

“Wait,” Toby said out loud to himself, thinking back to what Cam told him two days ago. 

_ “Hey Toby, trust me on this,” Cam started off, looking at said person seriously. “Please get the spare car out from the garage, and follow behind my car when I take Mason to the hospital.” _

“Oh hell no you fuck,” Toby said, bolting up. “How the hell did he know.” 

He remembered Cam had acted strangely that entire day, staying more to himself and talking less. The thing he’d specifically told Toby was to stay behind him in another car--normally, they’d just take one car to the hospital for Mason (who was still in the hospital right now, actually). 

Suddenly, his phone buzzed once and a notification from the group chat popped up.

**警察を犯す (Fuck the police in Japanese)**

GremlinPeon: Cam’s awake

McDicky: lit, he gucci? 

Inutted: stop it right fucking now

McDicky: :( 

Inutted: don’t you dare pull that shit with me

McDicky: :( 

Inutted: ever again

McDicky: *poop emoji* 

GremlinPeon: I mean, if you guys want to visit then come

JohnontheTele: Be there in a sec

Inutted: Yeah, same

McDicky: man im in new zealand rn :( 

* * *

**Tall As Fuck Giraffe**

John: hey, not accusing you or anything--

Toby paused while texting, thumb hovering over the delete button, before he pressed down. He’ll just talk to Cam later. 

* * *

“And that’s the whole story!” Cam said, looking back at Eric. Said person stared blankly back at him. 

“What the fuck,” he said bluntly, leaning back into his chair. “Honestly, I would believe it--if I was high, that is.”

“I mean, I didn’t hallucinate my friends dying over and over again,” Cam snarked back, shrugging as if the experience didn’t affect him that much. 

“No, no, I believe it,” Eric replied, putting a hand up. “But you thought it was a good idea to sacrifice  _ yourself  _ instead? You’re such a selfless bastard--” 

Cam shrugged again.

“Don’t you dare shrug at me again,” Eric snapped. “I thought you  _ died _ . You...err, I know this is going to sound cheesy, but you mean a lot. To me. I guess.” He awkwardly shifted in his seat. 

“I feel the--” Cam started before the door opened with Matt saying, “HEY what’s up gamers.” Toby peeked around the door, before coming in as well. 

“We checked up on Mason just now,” Toby said, pointing at the door. “He’ll be discharged today; his fever was high as fuck, like death levels of high.” 

“Damn, two people hospitalized in one day,” Matt commented. “But I mean, better than two people dead. Glad you two look well, if a bit banged up right now.” 

Cam grinned, looking at everybody bantering in the room. 

Everything was going to be alright, even if his schedule was even more fucked up because of his broken bones, and even though all his friends were sarcastic bastards--but they were alive, and well. 

He sighed, sitting back into the pillows. 

For now, he’ll enjoy this feeling of contentment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eh I might do an alternate ending where Cam actually dies. Idk how to end a story rip sorry if it seems rushed
> 
> Also, I have no idea if Jay actually lives in New Zealand or Australia rn. I haven't really been paying attention oof


	3. GoodBye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate ending: Cam dies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this is so late xd BUT I finished!

“Come on, please be alright,” Toby murmured as he drove the car. “Please, don’t you guys fucking die on me now. _ Please _.” 

The ride was quiet, and not even the wheels scraping the ground frantically could penetrate the tension-filled air inside the metal frame. Mason’s head drooped a bit, as his breathing became more labored by the minute.

“Oh thank god there it is!” Toby exclaimed to himself as he pulled up to the hospital, before rushing in and getting help from the staff. The next few minutes were just a blur of red colors and heated bodies and adrenaline filled hearts. Mason and Cam were rolled into the ER, the blue bodies of the doctors surrounding the scene. 

Toby took a moment to breath, sitting down in the waiting room chair. He put his head in his hands, exhaling out slowly before inhaling in just as slow. 

_ If there’s a god, please let them both be okay. _

He wasn’t particularly religious, but maybe this was why people believed in gods--it gave them comfort that someone omnipotent could be listening in, sympathetic. That something as high and mighty as a god would listen to an ant’s pleads, among the crowd of other ones crying out. 

He just hoped.

* * *

A man in blue scrubs walked out the door, looking over at Toby, who was sitting there waiting. 

“We did everything we could to save him.”

The world screeched to a stop. 

“I’m sorry.”

* * *

Cam’s face was serene, unlike how Toby would’ve expected him to look. There was peace in his expression, as if he’d knowingly passed away and was leaving the rest up to everyone else. 

The doctors had cleaned up the blood, but Toby could still see that the side of Cam’s head was slightly smashed in, blood staining the bandages holding his head together. He couldn’t see his body, due to the blankets on top, but he imagined it would’ve looked much worse.

He couldn’t feel much. It felt too soon--just a few hours ago, he’d been grinning widely, laughing at jokes Eric and Toby told. Just a few hours ago, when the world was alright and everything seemed to be going well. 

Toby closed his eyes, clenching his fist. 

* * *

He’d checked up on Mason next. Mason, whose face was scrunched up still in slight pain, but whose face had a lot more color than before. 

Mason was ok.

He was ok.

Cam wasn’t. 

Toby’s breath hitched accidentally, although he looked at Mason a little longer. He put out a hand over his shoulder, saying “please get better soon,” before finally heading home.

* * *

“Mason and Cam are alright, right?” Matt asked as Toby opened the door slightly too loudly. It was around two am right now, and it seemed as though Matt and Eric were still awake, seeing as they were sitting on the living room couch. 

“Mason’s alright,” Toby replied, stomach dropping into his gut as he realized he would have to break out the news to them.

“And Cam?” Eric asked, a slight edge of worry to his tone, which was rare to hear. 

Toby stayed silent for a second.

“Toby…” 

“Gone.” 

Eric’s eyes looked as if the world had collapsed at that moment, before his eyes closed tightly, and he exhaled slowly. Matt’s eyes grew wide, mouth parting open in shock before he looked down at his lap. 

Toby let out a breath he hadn’t known he was holding, before going to his room. 

It wasn’t until he was on his bed when he realized his face was wet.

* * *

Eric felt his heart shatter into tiny glass shards when the news finally came. He clenched his hands on his lap, feeling disbelief and shock at the same time. 

Cam seemed so invincible. There was no way he was dead. 

This wasn’t a dream or a joke, was it? 

“I can’t believe it,” Matt commented finally, breaking the silence. His face was complete disbelief, as if he couldn’t believe the news. 

“....yeah,” Eric agreed. “I’m sorry, I’m going to go up to my room.”

“No problem man, I need a moment to process things as well.”

* * *

There was something about adrenaline that made it impossible for Toby to fall asleep. He’d tossed and turned in his bed, feeling his face get wetter by the second. He’d started overthinking again, as he’d done a thousand times before.

Maybe if he was a bit faster, if he was a bit stronger in pulling them out of that burning car, if he’d been just a bit better at picking up clues...

_ “Hey Toby, trust me on this,” Cam started off, looking at Toby seriously. “Please get the spare car out from the garage, and follow behind my car when I take Mason to the hospital.” _

...Maybe they would’ve survived.

But oh god, how could he have not noticed? That sad smile Cam had given before walking into the car, the messages he’d sent the hour before, as if this was planned out and ready to be put into action. 

_ As if this was planned out? _

There was something wrong about this, but there was no way he would’ve known about it before. Knowing Cam though, if he did know, he would sacrifice himself--the dumb, selfless _ fuck _he was. 

There was no way, but...was there? 

He was left to ponder his thoughts in the dark. 

* * *

They’d visited Mason a couple times, before he finally felt well enough to interact with them and wake up. Koby had also visited many times--much more than they did, in fact. 

“I’m alive cunts,” Mason said, as they came into the room. Eric broke out into laughter suddenly, face scrunched up into almost a painful smile. 

“Jesus, the first thing you say when you wake is this?? I should’ve expected that from you,” Eric said. 

“I’m glad you are, cunt,” Koby snarked back, Mason and him exchanging smiles with each other. It warmed Toby’s heart to see the scene, with Mason looking much healthier than before. 

“So, you alright? No pain?” Toby asked, making sure he was totally okay. 

“Nah mom,” Mason replied, rolling his eyes. “Don’t worry about it...what about Cam?”

Instantly, the mood became dampened, with Eric and Matt freezing up at the same time. Mason looked at them, confused, before the reality dawned on them.

“No way.”

Nobody spoke.

“NO fucking way. Please tell me you guys are joking.” 

“He passed away yesterday,” Toby said solemnly. Eric’s eyes darted between Mason and Toby, as if he couldn’t decide what to look at at the moment. 

Mason opened his mouth, before closing it and looking at the faces of the four of them. He leaned back on the pillows, shoulders going lax. He breathed in.

“I need a moment to think.”

* * *

The first week was hard. Eric had grown used to having Cam come over randomly often to the Misfits house, hearing his voice as they chatted every night and recorded together.

It felt like a big hole in his life, as if his heart had been ripped out of his chest and nothing was brought in to replace it.

  
  
  
  
  


“FUCK OFF!” Swagger yelled as a player in Pavlov’s TT kept following him. It was some random guy who’d gotten in with his very unique password, 420420. 

“No, fuck you,” the guy replied jokingly. 

“Fit--” Swagger started saying, before a slightly strangled sound come out on accident. “--Kryoz, check this random out.”

“He’s very hot,” Kryoz replied.

“NO--NOT THAT WAY!” Swagger yelled, slightly amused. There was a dark feeling in his gut that made him want to stop playing, but he covered it up. He didn’t want to think about Fitz as he recorded--he had to get over him eventually.

It was hard, though.

“How’d another one get in?? Third time this week!” Smii7y said, peeking around Kryoz.

“I honestly don’t know either--” the random guy started saying, before Swagger said, “and now you can fucking leave.”

“Oh, ok--but can I first get a screenshot?”

“Sure,” Kryoz replied for them, amused.

  
  
  
  
  
  


“So has Fitz been busy lately?” John asked after they finished recording, and after Toby shut off his stream. Eric choked on his spit suddenly, coughing a bit. 

“Y-yeah,” Eric said at the same time Toby said, “No.” 

There was a pregnant pause, before Eric changed his answer to “no. It’s...we’ll have to explain the whole situation.”

“What--did something happen?” Jaren asked, curious.

“Yeah…” Eric muttered. “You could say that…”

  
  


“Oh shit, I’m sorry,” Jaren said afterwards, sounding shocked. “I--I’m sorry, I really didn’t expect this.” 

“Yeah...I--I’m sorry as well,” John added on, instantly somber. 

“It’s fine--I couldn’t believe it either,” Toby said--they talked a bit more before ending the discord call. 

* * *

**Sorry**

Misfits Channel | 2:35 pm 

2.3 million views

“So we’re here to answer some of your questions regarding Fitz,” Swagger said, sitting on the upstairs couch along with Toby, Matt, Jay, Mason, and Manager Ryan. 

Manager Ryan showed Toby his phone, and Toby read out the question: “Is this you?” Ryan raises the phone to the camera, which shows the car crash video and tweet.

“Yes indeed, it was me,” Toby replied. “Which Mason is going to explain.”

“They got in a car accident two months ago,” Mason started. “Which, as you guys already know, was fatal and killed two people.”

“One of them being Fitz,” Eric ended. “Unfortunately, he will no longer be able to upload any more videos.”

“We’ll still keep his channel up, and we’ll begin uploading all of our unreleased clips with him as well,” Jay added. 

Toby exhaled slowly, before taking the camera, closing it. The black screen then switched to the text: “Goodbye, Cam”--before switching to a montage of all their irl videos and gaming content together. 

  


Comments:

_ usnesa _: I’m legit crying right now (3.5k likes)

Reply: _ mosit12 _: same (200 likes)

_ Poopee9 _: I wish this video was a joke--like the rest of the videos (5 likes)

Reply: _ drphilW _: could you shut up (68 likes)

Reply: _ 1000subswithnovid _: I know there’s dark humor, but I don’t think you should joke about this right now

* * *

“Mason, oh god I miss him so fucking much.” 

Eric was sitting on the couch next to Mason, complaining after drinking a few cans of beer. There was something burning in his eyes, and his throat felt as if it was closing up--something that he would surely have controlled better if he had been sober. 

“Yeah,” Mason replied, sipping his drink. “Fuck that driver that hit us.” 

“FUCK him,” Eric agreed. “And FUCK Cam, leaving me to deal with his bullshit alone.” His voice became soft. 

“I fucking miss him. Everytime we record--everytime I see his channel, I--” 

He started remembering those times Cam had stolen Eric during the night to go out to his house, or the park, or the store--all the times Eric had laughed at Cam’s jokes, all the grins and laughs they’d shared over the time they’d been together. 

If he’d known this would’ve happened, he would’ve cherished their last moments together more. 

He wasn’t the type to sob out loud--his tears slipped out his eyes, sliding down his face and dripping onto his lap silently. 

He was never going to see Cam ever again--never going to see him smile, never see his ridiculous antics and heated touches ever again. 

This reality was true. 

  


Mason’s eyes looked a bit watery, but nothing came out--he just looked a bit numb, but not unfeeling. They shared a comfortable silence as they watched the stars from the windows, seeing one twinkle and blink out.

* * *

Eric walked over to the gravestone, holding a bouquet of white roses and sunflowers in his hand. He knelt down, feeling the smooth stone beneath his fingertips.

The sun had warmed the cold stone, showing off its finished polish in the sunlight. 

There was a brief moment of sadness in his heart--but he was tired of missing Cam. He would do anything to have the man back, but it wasn’t possible; he just needed to move on. 

He set the bouquet down, feeling the brief moment when the wind picked up suddenly, brushing over his jacket and feeling his hair toss up towards the bright blue sky. A single white feather flew down from the clouds, landing on top of the gravestone delicately. 

“Cam?” Eric called, picking up the feather. 

  


There was no answer, of course--but the side of Eric’s lips turned just the slightest up, anyway. 

_ Thank you, for everything. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rip sorry they're so OOC


End file.
